


Good Luck

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, humans!au, logan's a scientist, virgil's a makeup artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: Prompt: 7. “A kiss for good luck?” 8. “Just this once.” Any pairing you want to do, I just think this has the potential to be funny and cute. Sorry to be a bother, please don’t feel obligated to write if you don’t want to..Warnings: minor anxiety and tiny death mentions





	Good Luck

Virgil shrugged on his jacket and jingled his keys nervously in his hands. He didn’t want to leave. He was going to be gone for a while, and he  _didn’t_  want to leave. Four months of solitude and for what? A freaking job offer? Why had he even taken it up? **  
**

Logan would argue that it wasn’t solitude because  _technically_  there were many other people who would be working on set, and he would have to be working with actors constantly, but at the same time… Logan wouldn’t be there. The main source of constancy in Virgil’s life would be thousands of miles away, living in their adorably quaint apartment in Montana, while Virgil was all the way in fucking  _London_. But it was a “good job” and a way for Vi to get away from all of the bison, Logan reasoned.

It was so far. And Virgil loved living in the nature! Montana was perfect, and it was only a few hour drive to Yellowstone, where Logan worked over the winter while Virgil was at school, and he didn’t really want to leave. How much would change in the four months he was gone? What if Logan decided that he loved someone else and just ditched him? Or maybe Logan would get laid off, and he became homeless without Virgil there to help? Or maybe the plane would crash, and Virgil would never be able to see Logan again? What if?

“Hey, Virgil?” Logan’s soft voice ripped him out of his trance.

“Yeah?”

“You look worried.”

Virgil smiled gently. “Just mildly panicking about stuff that could go wrong.” It wasn’t untrue, but Logan’s eyes squinted suspiciously.

“Are you having cognitive distortions again?”

“Uh… No?” Oh, so convincing.

“Just this once, tell me what’s going on? I might be able to help.” And Logan’s stupidly perfect brown eyes with his stupidly perfect and swoopy brown hair entranced Virgil enough to spill his guts to his stupidly perfect boyfriend. Who, of course, listened silently and nodded at all the right parts.

“A kiss for good luck?” Logan asked quietly, taking Vi’s hand in his own. “They always calm you down when I leave.”

“Ugh, fine, whatever!” Virgil stubbornly groaned, pulling Logan in for a kiss. He knew he would miss Logan while he was away, but he also knew that his life would be waiting for him when he got back. Logan could promise that much.


End file.
